


Beneath the Masks

by emalynnstone



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is death, Akira has a death wish, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Character Study, Friendship, Juxtaposition of Characters, M/M, Manipulation, New Game Plus sort of, Pining, Slow Burn, Sort of Dark!Akira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalynnstone/pseuds/emalynnstone
Summary: He could feel his shocked and calculating gaze on him, but he kept his eyes away.Kurusu Akira had a plan and Akechi Goro was the plan.He felt the smirk slowly unfurl on his face.The game was on.





	1. Without a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 5 or any of the Persona series! Any dialogue taken directly from the game are NOT my own words and I disclaim them!

“Dude, why are you smiling like that?”

 

“Hm?  Smiling like what?  This is my face, Ryuji.”

 

“Well, I know that!  I just mean… I dunno.  You kind of look like you’re seconds from pulling off some hei-er, prank or something.”

 

“Really?  Interesting.”

 

“Now you look more like Jo-er… well, you don’t look like yourself, Akira!”

 

“I agree with Ryuji, Akira. There’s a saying in America… the cat who swallowed the canary.  That’s what your face looks like right now.”

 

“I really do enjoy when you mention foreign tidbits like that, Ann.  It’s part of your charm, hm?”

 

“…”  He winced when Ann’s elbow came down a little too hard into his side, but he kept the same expression that was causing his teammates to question him. 

 

“… Alright, dude, if you don’t want to tell us, don’t tell us.  It’s just, I’m freaking bored out of my _mind_.  What the hell kind of school trip _is_ this!” 

 

“Moron!  Shut up!  You all are supposed to be ordinary students and not draw attention to yourself!  I know that’s asking a lot of you, but _shut up_!”

 

“Stupid cat!  You don’t think it’s _suspicious_ when there’s sudden meowing in a studio!”

 

“… Moron!  I’m human!  Not a cat!”

 

Akira simply smiled as he stood by Ann, pretending he didn’t notice the loudly dressed blond glaring at his bag and holding a one-sided argument with it.

 

Nothing interesting going on here.  Not at all.

 

***

 

“Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?”

 

“Well, if they were real, I’d have to say that they do more than the cops.”

 

He could feel Akechi’s shocked and calculating gaze on him, but he kept his eye on the female TV host.  The game was on.

 

“You say that with such firmness,” Akechi responded.

 

“This goes completely against the opinion you had to have them tried by-law, Akechi-kun.”

 

“Indeed.  It’s rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgement.  In that case, there’s one more question I’d like to ask…  If someone close to you, for example your friend next to you… If his heart suddenly changed… wouldn’t you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?” 

 

“Yet, the probability of my friend being targeted by the Phantom Thieves is near zero, considering they only target criminals.  Unless Ryuji has something to share…?

 

He grinned at Ryuji, who was turning brilliantly red and already squawking in indignation, as Akechi’s gaze became more piercing. 

 

“I see.  But how can you be so sure?”

 

Akira’s eyes stayed on Akechi as he went on charming the crowd, still smiling.  It was good to see his opponent had every intention of meeting his challenge.

 

***

 

“I’m glad I found you.  I wanted to thank you in person.”

 

Akira smiled up at Akechi and replied in a blasé tone, “It does look like you found me.  Thank me for what… finally answering the call of destiny and meeting you?”

 

Akechi’s eyebrow raised in question, “Pardon?  I’m afraid I’m not quite following you… I was thanking you for your bluntness.  It’s quite rare to meet people who will give their honest opinion, rather than fawning and giving what they think you want to hear.”

 

“Anytime, Akechi.  I’d be happy to give you my honest opinion anytime you want.”

 

“Ah, in that case, perhaps when we run into each other, we can talk.”

 

“How about I do you one better and we arrange to ‘run’ into each other?  Here’s my number, text me yours.”

 

“Well, that sounds, ah, agreeable.  I’m not in the habit of just handing out my phone number, though.  I’m sure you can understand why.”

 

Akira eye-smiled at Akechi, taking pleasure in the brief glance down that revealed Akechi’s clenched hands on his briefcase, “As you said, you don’t meet people like me often.  I don’t meet people like _you_ often.  Why waste this opportunity?  It’s not like we live in a small town; this _is_ Tokyo.  The chances of just running into each other are rather small.”

 

“You have a point.”  Akechi laughs, but his eyes are calculating on Akira and Akira feels a shiver run down his spine.  It takes everything in him not to just _giggle_ in triumph, or something like that.  “In that case, here is my number.  You can text me yours.  It was good to talk to you and I look forward to talking to you more intentionally in the future.”

 

Akira smiles and his eyes follow Akechi as he walks away, “Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe :D I will give a shout-out to the first person who can figure out where I'm going with this! You'll find out soon enough, but I wanna know if anyone else caught on ;)
> 
> I don't think this idea has been done YET. So there's a hint :D Also the tags. I did my best not to spoil the story, but... XD 
> 
> This story shouldn't be too long. I only plan on going until after Shido's Palace and avoiding the rest of the game. I'll maybe have an Epilogue with a 'future', but keep in mind I'm having MAJOR canon divergence!
> 
> Please comment and lemme know what you think of the idea! ^^


	2. Facing Twilight

That Sunday, Akira looks down at his phone debating whether or not he wants to get the ball rolling so soon. 

 

There’s a lot of pros and cons, but it’s been a few months now since he made this decision and he’s waited long enough, right?  Right. 

 

Without further delay, before doubt settles in again, he messages him.

 

_Are you free today?  How about we grab dinner at a place I know?_

_Fortunately, I am also free today, after lunch, in any case.  Where shall I meet you?_

 

_Ogikubo, at a ramen shop that’s rather popular in the area.  The food is fantastic._

 

_I’ll take your word for it.  I’ll meet you there at…?_

_At 5, we can have an early dinner_.

 

_That sounds agreeable.  I will see you then_.

 

***

 

He’s sitting at his normal spot, the one he sits in when he comes with Ryuji, casually sipping from his glass of water when he feels that penetrating gaze again.  He doesn’t want to admit it, but he can feel his heart beat just that much faster, his palms grow that much hotter, and his lips twitch just a little higher.  But he calms himself, until his face is impassive once more, before he turns towards the doorway and meets those burnt sienna eyes, the ones that stare out at him in his nightmares and dreams equally. 

 

But he likes to pretend that that doesn’t happen.

 

His lips curl up in a polite smile and he inclines his head as Akechi seats himself next to him.  One of the wait staff sees the two of them and immediately comes over, notepad in hand, harried, and ready to take their order.  Akechi orders katsu udon – and only Akechi would order udon noodles at a ramen shop – while he orders his normal miso pork ramen.  They make polite talk; Akira mentions how the food here is so delicious, that’s why the shop is near to bursting with people, as always.  Akechi mentions how the weather has been rather agreeable lately and that he’s not looking forward to the heat waves of the summer season.  Akira casually mentions that he has heard of the infamous heat waves, but he’s not familiar since he’s not from Tokyo originally.

 

He has to stifle a triumphant smile as Akechi accordingly asks, “Oh?  What brought you to Tokyo then?”

 

He doesn’t respond immediately, as that was when the waiter brought over their piping hot noodles, and instead looks down at his ramen and simply basks in the delicious aroma before grabbing his chopsticks and breaking them apart, but he doesn’t take a bite yet – he still remembers Ryuji being impatient one time and consequently burning his tongue.  Akira learns from other’s mistakes and his own; he has no desire to end up not tasting food until his tongue heals, no thank you.  Of course, Akechi is also the image of perfect patience, silently waiting for his own noodles to cool, not letting on that he’s still waiting to hear Akira’s response.

 

He does take pleasure in getting under Akechi’s skin that way.

 

Finally, he turns his head and smiles at Akechi, “I came to Tokyo because a corrupt politician took advantage of my kind actions and sued me, then had me arrested.  I’m here on probation.”

 

Akechi’s face doesn’t betray his surprise, he only looks mildly interested, but Akira knows his opponent well enough to glance down at the hands holding his chopsticks.  He sees the way his fingers briefly tighten before relaxing.  Akira has to look away and take a sip of water so that the amusement in his eyes isn’t seen and noted. 

 

“Do you remember this politician?  I am sorry that someone took advantage of you in that way.”

 

Akira nods and places the glass of water back on the table, “Hm.  It’s the way the world works, isn’t it?  The innocent are always at the mercy of the corrupt.  I’m only one of many victims, after all.”

 

Akechi doesn’t respond and instead takes a bite of his noodles.  Akira follows suit and the conversation dwindles down to the surrounding conversation of the other patrons and the occasional slurp of noodles. 

 

Eventually, Akechi asks, “You never said if you remember who it was…?”

 

Akira smiles down at his bowl and says softly, “I’m sure you know very well who it is, Akechi-kun.  You already looked me up, didn’t you?  You probably looked me up before you even approached me back at the TV station.”

 

He feels Akechi’s piercing gaze on him once more, but he doesn’t look up.

 

“Ah.  Is that why you insisted on meeting once more, Kurusu-san?” 

 

Akira shrugs and finally looks up into those eyes, “Perhaps.”

 

Akechi places his chopsticks down next to his empty bowl and slightly turns his body towards Akira; his whole body is relaxed and emanates polite interest, but Akira sees the way his fingers twitch every so often, the one crack in his armor.  “What is it you want from me exactly, Kurusu-san?”

 

“Perhaps we should delay that conversation for a more… private setting.”

 

Akechi nods and they each set down their payments for their food.  Akira follows Akechi out of the loud restaurant, until they stand on a sidewalk, by a rather large tree, a street lamp overhead shining down on them.  Akira has his hands in his pockets and Akechi is holding his briefcase as always, and Akira is struck with a sudden nostalgia, though he can’t exactly explain why this moment strikes him in particular. 

 

Akechi turns to him then, his face slightly in shadows from the light directly above him, and Akira briefly wishes he had Yusuke’s ability to paint, if only to capture this moment and remember it all falling into place just the way he planned.

 

“I am afraid I cannot talk with you any longer, Kurusu-san.  I have a meeting that I cannot miss.  We can have this discussion another time?”

 

Akira nods and smiles agreeably, though his insides twist and he has to force himself to not let his hands clench into fists, “Of course, Akechi-kun.  You can set the next meeting place and time, since I was in charge of this one.” 

 

Akechi smiles his TV-worthy smile and raises a hand in farewell, “Very well, Kurusu-san.  Until next time then.”

 

He walks off and Akira’s eyes follow him until he sees him enter into the subway station. 

 

He stands under the street light for a while, listening to the people around him talk and go about their life, his face cast in shadows even as the light is directly above him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe just a little longer before you figure out the plan XD
> 
> The comments I got ARE pretty close and maybe they're right on the dot? It's just, the way the idea came to me is sort of different than what y'all said... but what you're saying is close...? I dunno. I'll have to think if you guys got it.
> 
> Maybe this chapter clarifies things more? :3 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I really enjoy writing this lol. And I kind of have to think a little harder than I would with other stuff I wrote... cause I have to think AHEAD of what I'm writing *sigh* But it's still fun :D


	3. Shape-shifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best laid plans of mice and men...

It takes almost three weeks before Akechi contacts him. 

 

He sees the message as he’s walking into the café after going to the Metaverse that day – Makoto had joined them now and Kaneshiro’s Palace was no less annoying than before.  His muscles ache from overuse and his eyes sting behind his non-prescription glasses, but his lips still curl upwards when he sees Akechi’s name in his notification panel. 

 

Nodding towards Sojiro in greeting and murmuring a good night as he heads upstairs, he quickly toes off his shoes and pulls off his clothes, preparing for bed.  After he’s washed his face and brushed his teeth, he comes back upstairs to find a barely cognizant Morgana telling him to ‘go to bed, he must be tired.’  He _is_ , but he has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes all the same.  Instead, he wordlessly crawls into bed, waits for Morgana to curl up by his feet and, within seconds, fall into a deep slumber, before he pulls out his phone to read the message.

 

Squinting at the bright light, he quickly lowers the brightness and reads, _Kurusu-san, I apologize for delaying our discussion for so long, but I was unexpectedly caught up in work and school.  Perhaps we can meet each other this coming Sunday?  I am not sure where we should meet though.  I am open to any suggestions._

 

Akira snorts softly then stills as Morgana’s tail twitches and he murmurs something in his sleep.  Once he’s sure that Morgana is still asleep, he types back, _Since we need somewhere private, I can suggest a café I know in Yongen-Jaya.  Conveniently, I live there, so I can guarantee my room for privacy._

 

_I shall see you Sunday then, around breakfast._

 

_Very well.  Good night, Akechi-kun._

 

_Good night, Kurusu-san_.

 

He falls asleep, still gripping his phone, his lips curled in a half-smirk.

 

***

 

He’s sitting at the counter, scraping his plate of the last of its curry, his other hand holding up a book so he could multitask and not waste time, when he hears the knock at the door.  He glances up, expecting to see Sojiro and instead finds a politely smiling Akechi.  Even though he’s slightly surprised by the earlier-than-expected arrival, he stands up from his seat and calmly heads over to open the door for him. 

 

Akechi strides into the café, each step purposeful and the smile never faltering, brushing past Akira and towards the countertop, possessing the aura of someone who owns every action he takes and… Akira denies the slight breathlessness he feels. 

 

He closes the door behind them and seats himself back at the countertop to finish his rapidly cooling coffee.  With a side-eye towards Akechi, Akira murmurs, “Good morning.  I didn’t expect you so early.  Have you eaten?  Can I interest you in some coffee?” 

 

Akechi chuckles softly, “Forgive me, my early morning meeting was pushed to a later time and I was unexpectedly freed.  I figured there was no harm in meeting you earlier.”  Akechi angles his body towards him and murmurs, “I am not disturbing your morning ritual, am I?”

 

Akira shakes his head thoughtfully, placing his empty cup back on the countertop and gathering the dishes to bring to the sink to wash, “I do not mind in the least.  Would you like some coffee?  Even if I am on probation, I like to think I possess manners like that of any other human being.”

 

A surprised bark of laughter is his response and Akira is thankful that his back is to Akechi, so he doesn’t see the way he almost drops the plate into the sink, the way his smirk softens into a smile.  Quickly, Akechi calms himself again and says, “I would like a cup of coffee, if that is no trouble.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

They descend into silence then, the only sounds are Akechi tapping away on his phone and Akira preparing the coffee quicker than he should, even though he’s still careful, wanting to have the coffee done before Sojiro comes back in and grows suspicious of his skill at making coffee.  He’s been purposely bumbling his efforts, wanting to use the learning opportunities to grow close to Sojiro again, and he doesn’t want to place that into jeopardy.  Finally, Akechi is handed his warm coffee and they both head up the stairs. 

 

Akira hurries ahead and grabs a sleepy Morgana to let him outside – no matter that Morgana will be furious later at the treatment and the secretiveness, this conversation must not be overheard by him.  Not now, not ever, preferably.  Akechi simply raises an eyebrow at the yowling he hears from the shop door, but Akira doesn’t mention it and, tactfully, he doesn’t ask. 

 

Akechi had seated himself on his slightly dusty couch – he hasn’t been able to strike a deal with Kawakami and get her to clean his room yet, so perhaps he should add that to his list of things to-do – and Akira is seated on his bed, an appropriate distance between the two, but the setting is still uncomfortably intimate. 

 

_After all, Akira has just invited his would-be-could-be murderer into his room and no one is the wiser.  He could easily be killed, made psychotic, something, and –_

 

He shuts that voice down and smiles pleasantly at Akechi, “Shall we move onto business then?”

 

Akechi hums pleasantly as he sips from his coffee then replies, “Yes.  I shall reiterate, what is it you want from me?”

 

Akira gazes into those eyes for a moment or two before glancing down at his hands, noting the way those lean fingers are loosely, yet firmly, gripping the cup, the way they remain still, and he wonders idly if Akechi is truly at ease or taking more effort than normal to appear so.  _Curious_.  He smiles as he looks back up into those eyes and says, “Perhaps it’s not so much what I want from you, but what I can do for you, Akechi-kun.”

 

Taking pleasure in the brief flicker of surprise, the twitch of those fingers, and the slight downward twitch of his lips, Akira simply smiles back until Akechi says carefully, “I am not quite sure I understand what you mean, Kurusu-san.” 

 

Akira nods thoughtfully and pauses to adjust his glasses before replying, “I didn’t think you would understand immediately what I meant, Akechi-kun, but it’s like this: I have been studying you for a while now, and maybe I know you more than you are comfortable, but I also know that you and I have a common enemy… and perhaps even similar abilities.”

 

Akechi’s eyes snap towards his, piercing, and he notes the way the hands are now gripping the cup tightly, so tight he wonders if the cup might break and he thinks that will be a pain to clean up and he doesn’t look forward to explaining the mess to either Sojiro or Morgana –

 

“Explain,” Akechi bites out, breaking Akira out of his reverie.

 

Sighing, Akira nods, “One day, I woke up and found a strange app on my phone.  I used it and found myself in another world.  I almost died in that world and I awoke some other being, ‘thou art I and I am thou,’ all that.”

 

“…Are you admitting to being a Phantom Thief, Kurusu-san?” 

 

Akira laughs, “How did you gather that from what I said, Akechi-kun?  I was purposefully vague, and no one would have assumed anything of what I was saying… unless they, too, knew of what I was speaking.”  He smirks, “I am glad that my assumptions are confirmed.” 

 

Akechi is still watching him, his gaze hard and unrelenting, “ _Are_ you, Kurusu-san?”

 

Akira shrugs, “Perhaps… but their goals are largely idealistic.”  He laughs again and shakes his head, “They’re just teenagers, wronged by adults… they don’t know what it’s like to be alone, to have everything taken from you, on the whim of a _man_ who’s not even aware of the devastation he wreaks.”  He stares straight into those eyes and softly says, “But you do, don’t you, Akechi-kun?”

 

Akechi’s gaze flickers away for a moment, betraying the effect the conversation is having on him, but it focuses back on Akira and he bites out, “How do you know I know, Kurusu-san?  How did you come to this conclusion?  _Who are you_?” 

 

Akira simply smiles, “I could have kept my cards hidden from you, Akechi-kun, but I am confronting you with them.  I am baring myself, and, here, in my room, in a city that thinks of me as a criminal… if you decided to take action against me, I would be at your mercy.  I have everything to lose and everything to gain by speaking to you.” 

 

Enigmatically, he spreads his hands before him and says, “I can be whoever you want me to be, Akechi-kun, but I’d prefer to be your ally.”

 

He’s unsurprised when their intense staring contest is broken by the ringing of Akechi’s phone, even less surprised when Akechi simply murmurs that this discussion will have to be postponed before he’s down the stairs and out the door.

 

Akira smiles to himself, even as he hears Morgana’s angry mutters as he pads back up the stairs and towards him, and thinks that it’s reasonable to expect that Akechi needs time to regroup and consider what he’s offering.

 

It’s only reasonable, then, that his heart is racing in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I mentioned, but the title is inspired by 'Beneath the Mask' from the P5 OST, and so are the chapter titles :3 
> 
> Hehe did anyone see this coming??? XD I was just thinking one day, what would the story be like if Akira decided to 'switch sides' and help Akechi instead? Thus, this fic was born.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! What do you think of Akechi's and Akira's characterization? How do you think Akechi will respond? What will happen to canon? What will the Phantom Thieves think of this? 
> 
> See y'all next time! :D


	4. All Free For You

It takes another three weeks before the object of his fascination contacts him.  Perhaps Akechi hadn’t even meant to contact him, but when their eyes meet in a crowded hall of Shibuya station… well.  Akechi inclines his head towards him and that night he gets a text.

 

_Meet me at the ramen shop Saturday at 5_.

 

_Rather demanding of you, Akechi-kun_.  _What if I was not available?_

 

_Are you?_

 

_Hm, appears that my calendar is suspiciously free that day._

 

_I shall see you then_.

 

_I look forward to it, Akechi-kun_.

 

…

 

Akira is, once again, the first there and he easily slides into the barstool and sits to wait for Akechi to show his face.  Akira restrains himself from tapping his fingers against the table, knowing he cannot betray himself now.  No, not when he’s so _close_. 

 

Will Akechi respond the way he hopes for him to?  Or is this perhaps his last evening in Tokyo, his last bowl of ramen? 

 

Ah, but what a way to go.

 

He turns his head and politely smiles at Akechi as Akechi seats himself on the stool next to him, placing his briefcase on the seat on his other side. 

 

Akechi inclines his head and politely smiles back, “You have been doing well, Kurusu-san?”

 

“As well as can be, considering a potential murderer could have offed me at any time.”

 

Akechi chuckles at that and shakes his head, “Ah, but would that potential murderer have ‘offed you,’ as you put it, without talking to you first?”

 

“Is that what is happening right now?”

 

Akechi chuckles again and simply replies, “Order your meal, Kurusu-san.  I am famished.”

 

After they had eaten – once again, Akechi ordered udon and Akira savored his bowl of ramen and had to valiantly restrain himself from ordering one more – they walked out of the restaurant and Akechi gestured for him to follow him to a bench on the side of the road. 

 

Akira let himself follow, a step behind Akechi, and idly wondered what Akechi’s response would be if he followed his inclinations and grabbed his hand. 

 

Perhaps he would be shot in the head without the courtesy, villainous speech before, this time.

 

This thought most definitely bears consideration. 

 

Akira’s lips lifted in a half-smile as he seated himself beside Akechi on the bench and, feeling the slight heat emanating from Akechi, had to resist the urge to shiver.  _How_ _… delicious_.

 

Akechi promptly placed his briefcase on the floor by his feet and gracefully folded his hands in his lap, the perfect image of nonchalance.  After a few moments of silence, only broken by the surroundings as people rushed into and out of restaurants and shops nearby, Akechi softly said, “As you said last time, you believe we can enter into a mutually benefitting arrangement, where we both take our revenge on the man who has wronged us both… correct?”

 

“As always, your deductions are on point, Akechi-kun.”

 

“You wish to be my ally?  You wish to put your powers towards helping me and my cause?”

 

“Your cause?  Is that not a too pretty word for what you are planning, Akechi-kun?  You are planning revenge, plain and simple.  I would be delighted to be an avenger with you.”

 

“In what way have I led you to believe I need your help?”

 

Akira chuckled quietly, “You have done nothing to lead me to believe that you would _need_ my help, dear Akechi-kun.  However, I do not see the purpose of you and I separately doing the same thing.  It seems smarter to simply align ourselves to the same side towards the same goal.  It only makes sense.” 

 

Akechi didn’t respond and they both lapsed into silence once more.  Akira idly watched the people walking around and a slight bitterness arose in him, taking in the happy families and the cheerful children.  _If only_ _… if only_ _…_

 

Finally, Akechi said, “I agree that your idea has merit.  How shall we, as you put it, align ourselves?”

 

Akira turned slightly towards Akechi and smiled, “I am glad you agree, Akechi-kun.  First of all, so that you know I am not lying, I believe you should meet my other self, should you not?”

 

Akechi turned towards him as well and slightly smiled back, “Yes.  We must lay our cards on the table first.”

 

He held out a hand towards Akira and Akira grasped it firmly, doing his best not to betray the way his heart began to beat faster and the way his breath stuttered in his chest. 

 

“We have a deal, Akechi-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my inspiration for this idea for a bit of time, but I reread what I wrote and the idea came back and I got excited again ;) 
> 
> I don't expect this story to last very long. It's not going to be exactly plot-heavy.... it's more focused on the relationship between Akechi and Akira. That does not mean that this is solely about the pairing! Not at all! I want the focus to be on the kind of relationship these two will be having :3 
> 
> Intrigued? So am I. See you next update! :D Please do leave your comments and let me know what you think! I'd also love to hear what you think I have in store ;)


	5. Without Grasping Yet

This time Akira contacted him first.  As he typed the message, his lips curled up and he had to resist the urge to laugh… if only because then he would wake up Morgana and he wasn’t sure how to explain his cackling at midnight. 

 

_I am free to venture into the unknown with you Tuesday evening._

 

_Where shall we meet? The time is agreeable for me as well._

_Very well, let’s meet in Shibuya, in the underground walkway._

 

_See you then, Kurusu-san._

 

***

 

Akira politely inclined his head towards Ryuji as he noticed Ryuji waving at him in the hallway.  He stifled a sigh and resisted the urge to glance down at his phone to check the time.  Why did he have to make eye contact? 

 

“Dude! Are we going today?”

 

Akira shook his head and his lips quirked up in a semblance of a smile, “Afraid not, Ryuji.  Have plans today.  I need to get some more money so I can buy us all better weapons.”

 

Ryuji grinned, “This is why you’re our leader!  Hey, so, I was reading this manga and –”

 

Akira nodded and hummed at the appropriate times as he zoned out.  _This_ Ryuji was nothing like _his_ Ryuji, and he had to stifle the urge to punch him… or scratch his face out.  How dare this imposter try to take _his_ place? 

 

There was only room for one person in his life now… and it was not ‘Ryuji.’  Never again.

 

Once Ryuji started to slow down, Akira mentioned that he had to leave now or he would be late, then he walked away without a backwards glance.

 

It was strange being back here like this.  Seeing all these people, seeing their potential, living life all over again… there was only one reason he was keeping his cool, and one reason only.

 

***

 

“Ah, Kurusu-san.  You are always rather prompt.  I apologize if I kept you waiting for too long.”

 

Akira turned with a slight smile on his face and inclined his head in greeting, “No, I have only just arrived.  Shall we enter then?”

 

Akechi nodded and watched closely as Akira pulled out his phone and turned on the app, then the familiar feeling of _twisting_ and _warping_ came and then he was inhaling the familiar mustiness of Mementos.  He grinned as he took in Joker’s costume and he immediately felt like he was _himself_ again.  It was comforting. 

 

Here in the Metaverse, time did not really matter.  It didn’t matter that this was his nth time living his life again… here, everything was the same and not the same all at once.  The Metaverse was where his true self came out and he felt like he could _breathe_ again.  Metaverse was home and the thrill of coming here had him shifting in place and his hands shaking. 

 

_He was home and he was with him._

 

Akechi spoke then, snapping him out of his daze, “I see that you were not lying.”

 

Akira burst out laughing, the thrill of being _here_ breaking his restraint, “You still didn’t believe me until now?  You are difficult person, dear Akechi-kun.”

 

Akechi’s lips quirked and he shook his head, and Akira took in the fact that he was wearing his Robin Hood outfit.  He contemplated the wisdom in pointing out that Akechi had more than one form, then decided to keep his cards close to him for now.  Plus, Akechi would soon see his power, so perhaps until then.

 

“Well, as much as I’d like to take out a few shadows with you, I simply do not have the time for it today.”

 

“Will there ever be a day that you do not leave immediately after gaining what you want?”

 

Akechi shook his head, amused, “Perhaps one day, Kurusu-san.”

 

“You can call me Akira, you know.  No need for formalities now that we have seen each other so… _intimately_.”

 

Akechi smiled politely, “Perhaps.  Now, I bid you good day… Akira-san.”

 

“Goodbye, Akechi-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll with the story right now ;) And, as you can see, Akira does have a past that is not exactly game-canon. Special shout-out to whoever can figure it out. It's a frequently used plot device in most fanfics I've read, so I'm sure more than one person will figure it out, so the first person to gets a shoutout :D
> 
> Otherwise, I still think the story shouldn't go over 15 chapters at this point. And 15 is me overestimating. 
> 
> Also, for those of you wondering about the Phantom Thieves and their role in this story... ;) :3 You can sort of see that they won't be playing a huge role in here. I love them all though <3 
> 
> No idea when my next update will be, it honestly depends on inspiration. But the story will for sure be finished :D It'll officially be my second story to be finished so I'm pretty psyched about it! Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, and subscriptions! I didn't think the story would be so popular and I'm so pleasantly surprised by all the attention!! :D <3 ^^


	6. A Mirror Right in Front of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is Akechi and Akechi is Akira.

The day that Yusuke joined the ‘Phantom Thieves’ held no fanfare for Akira, not when this Yusuke struck no chord within his soul.  This Yusuke’s enthusiasm for his art only made Akira want to smack him and it took every bit of his patience to keep his hands to himself.  This Yusuke got on his every nerve, even worse adding Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana to the mix.  He was dreading Makoto joining knowing that he would have to try harder to keep up his pretenses.

 

The game couldn’t end early, after all.

 

It was a relief, then, to catch sight of a familiar briefcase as he walked through the underground walkway with the others.  He restrained himself from looking at _his_ face for longer than a second, no need to push any sort of hint at a connection between the two.  Not before the curtain even rose. 

 

He forced himself to laugh at Ryuji’s and Morgana’s antics, a slight nostalgia filling him and it was a little easier for his lips to raise into a semblance of a smile.

 

How bittersweet it all was.

 

…

 

The moment when Akechi calls him and they enter into Mementos once more, Akira knows that this is the moment where everything will be laid out, all at once. 

 

There was no going back, not now.

 

Not that Akira would even want to.  He’s set on this path, this goal, this _choice_.  There’s only this way, now, and only one person that his heart can be open to.  Well, perhaps not his _heart_ … but, maybe, one day. 

 

Akira is Akechi and Akechi is Akira, after all.  They are too connected to not one day be connected in _all_ ways… this is what keeps his heart beating and his feet steady.  Nothing can falter him now, not when there’s this _hope_. 

 

Akechi has his eyes on him, standing regally in his Robin Hood getup and Akira casually puts his hands in his pockets and grins his Joker-grin.  He would like to think that Akechi’s eyes linger on his mouth a little longer than is polite… but that’s just wishful thinking, of course.

 

“Shall we get on and battle some Shadows then?  Now that we’re, hm, _allies_ , we should know one another’s battle prowess, after all.”

 

Akechi nods and flickers a half-smile towards him, “That was what I was thinking.  Follow me, then.”

 

He shakes his head and replies, “I’m not much of a follower, dear Akechi-kun.  We’re in this _together_ , as _partners_.  Side-by-side is about all I can manage.”

 

Akechi’s eyes pierce into his before he nods firmly and steps forward, waiting until Akira’s steps are in sync with his.    

 

Before too long, the rush of the battle is upon them, and they’re facing two Pixies.  Akira doesn’t even think as he calls forward Arsene then switches to Garuda and throws a wind attack before pulling out a gun.  He glances towards Akechi, once the fight is over, and he sees Akechi’s wide eyes before Akechi has a gun on him and Akira’s back is to one of the wall-shaped walls of Mementos. 

 

Akira raises his hands in a gesture of surrender and calmly asks, “Why the gun, Akechi-kun?”

 

“What the hell was that?  You have more than one Persona?”

 

Akira shrugs, “I dunno, that’s just how it is.  It’s my special ability… courtesy of a man with a creepy grin and a Velvet Room.”

 

The gun stays on him for a little while longer before Akechi puts it away, “Interesting… just how much you and I have in common.”

 

He smiles, “Isn’t it better, then, that you and I are allies?  Perhaps our abilities are not the only… similarities we share.”

 

Akechi’s eyes are on his and then Akechi flashes the first genuine smile his way and suddenly he can’t breathe, “Perhaps we’ll find out then.” 

 

If his death is at Akechi’s hands, due to a smile, a bullet, whatever… well, Akira can’t find it in him to care if that’s the way the cards fall.

 

It would all be worth it, really. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like all the chapters are really short... but I also feel like it takes me a while to write it all because everything has a hidden depth to it. It's hard to write something when every word has double meanings! So much brain effort! :3 >.<
> 
> Lemme know what you think of the story so far! I love your comments and would love to hear what you think is going to happen ;) 
> 
> In any case, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year to all! (If I don't update before the end of the year!) <3 :) :D


End file.
